


tired

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, drabble pendek banget, fluff mungkin?, i need more sakumiyo--asdfghjkl
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma-san adalah orang yang hati-hati, atau begitulah impresi yang diberikan Miyoshi untuknya—kali pertama mereka bertemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts), [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> saya butuh pelampiasan buat kapal ini /gelundungan. miyoshi, entahlah, saya terlalu jatuh sama dia ;;;;A;;;; /gak.  
> dan buat alice sama al (duo al), yang katanya pengen fluff (entahlah, kayaknya ini bukan fluff) ini semacam plotless /crais. seenggaknya saya udah bikin gift, ehehehe /bahagia akhirnya/ maaf pendek dulu, orz  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> tired © suki pie  
> .  
> .  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

Ketika ketukan monoton sebanyak tiga kali yang dilakukan olehnya tak kunjung mendapat balasan, atau jawaban, atau sedikitnya sahutan saja, Miyoshi mengerti ada yang salah. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tiba-tiba diminta Yuuki-san untuk menjemput Sakuma dan memanggilnya karena sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Lagipula, di antara anggota lainnya, Miyoshi tak mengerti kenapa ia yang terpilih.

Ketika daun pintu berpelitur cokelat di depannya itu tak kunjung terbuka, Miyoshi akhirnya membuat keputusan. Bukan karena kesabarannya menipis, tapi karena waktu tak pernah mau menunggu. Maka, ia meraih kenop, _tidak terkunci_ , dan membiarkan derit halus mengalun merdu kala pintu berhasil dibukanya.   

Sakuma-san adalah orang yang hati-hati, atau begitulah impresi yang diberikan Miyoshi untuknya— _kali pertama mereka bertemu_.

Tetapi jika menemukan pria kaku itu terlelap dengan posisi telentang di sofa ruang kerjanya—astaga, jahat sekali Yuuki-san memberikan pria itu sofa sedangkan ruangan D-Kikan saja tidak, dasar tidak adil—dengan sebelah lengan menutupi separuh wajah (dari kening hingga perpotongan hidung bangirnya), anak-anak rambut hitamnya yang berjatuhan itu, bahkan kerut-kerut jas formalnya yang tersampir di lengan sofa, juga dengkur halus itu; impresi Miyoshi tentangnya luntur dalam sekejap.

 _Sakuma-san_ , bisik Miyoshi ketika ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakuma dengan kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada, _lehermu bisa sakit kalau tidur di sofa_.

Namun tanggapannya nihil.

Sakuma-san akan kulaporkan pada Yuuki-san saja, Miyoshi mendesah pendek.

Itu adalah momen yang berharga; di antara tik tok jam, saat senja menyusup malu di balik gorden ruang kerja Sakuma, berkas-berkas cahaya hingga membentuk bayang-bayang hitam—di bawah meja, di atas lemari, bahkan lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang tertiup angin—dan gerakan dada fruktuatif saat Miyoshi mendapati pernapasan Sakuma begitu tenang.

“Mata-mata itu tidak tidur.”

Mungkin Miyoshi senang bermonolog akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, ia mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, yang detik kemudian menunduk sejenak hanya untuk meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Sakuma. Merasa beruntung karena bagian mandibulanya tidak tertutupi lengan.

Begitu punggungnya kembali tegak, Miyoshi tak menunggu waktu untuk segera pergi dari sana. Bau apek karena debu-debu di sudut-sudut ruangan membuatnya sesak, entah mengapa. Padahal ia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit asma. Lantas, ia meraih kenop pintu dengan lebih ringan, kayu pintunya mulai lapuk Sakuma-san, Miyoshi mendumel dalam hati saat derit halus itu terdengar lagi. Namun tetap ditutupnya hati-hati karena ia tidak suka suara berisik.

Miyoshi pergi begitu saja. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak, tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa.

Yang beberapa detik setelah kepergiannya, Sakuma baru membuka mata.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca~


End file.
